


This room feels electric caught here in your sights

by Alrightbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alot of song lyric lines tbh, Bastille inspired this tbh, Beaten to Death, Bucky feels like a machine, Gore, Hitlist, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not sure the violence is graphic, Pretty aggressive killing, Tchalla is a scientist, The title makes no sense just makes it seem more stucky than it is, Torture, Violence, bucky loves cars, buckys backpack of memories, car crash, civil war quotes, electrocuted, kind of, murderous road trip, revenge road trip, they're not together but they're basically in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrightbucky/pseuds/Alrightbucky
Summary: Carrying on from the end of The Winter Soldier.Bucky realises how much they took from him so decides to go and rip apart all the heads of Hydra. At least the list he made anyway.Steve finds him.Theres blood and murder and bucky really enjoys it.





	

Motherfucker.  
Bucky stood in the god damn smithsonian reading about the life he'd had robbed from him. A voice was ringing out throughout the museum as he read.

_Bucky Barnes is the only howling commando to give his life in service of his country_

It was funny he thought, how that was only partly true, he'd given his life all right, but to hydra who'd forced him to take the lives of so many others.  
He thought about everyone who'd died at his own hands and he clenched the fist that had taken them. Still remembering every one. Every scream and cry for help and struggle and every god awful dead body he'd left behind him.  
He was still stood facing a photo of himself, a story of a life that used to be his and he decided right then and there.  
Those fuckers were going to pay.

They might have taken half his life but they couldn't keep his memories forever. He sat on the mattress that laid on the floor in that tiny apartment he'd moved in to. Finding one of the notebooks he'd started writing down his memories in. Hydra was unpredictable... he wanted to make sure any memories he remembered wouldn't be taken away again.  
He flicked through to the middle page and started listing any names he could think of.

Brock rumlow. That massive twat who'd tried to kill Steve as well.  
Jack Rollins. Another one of Rumlows _squad_.  
There was the others who had been part of that group of fuckers.  
A few he could remember from around the place he's been kept,  
The main agents involved in project insight...  
In the end he had a list of about 20 agents.  
Hardly what you could call a substantial percentage of how many hydra agents there actually were... But enough to make a dent. And enough to ease Bucky's conscious too.  
He wasn't really sure of his plan. But he soon found out that when it wasn't being wiped every 4 days, he had quite a good memory. He could remember seeing pieces of paper and files lying around. Lists of agents... If he focused hard enough he could remember what had been written. A few had addresses. Some had family members, or previous missions, slowly-slower than he would have liked- he began to piece together a route he could take. Places that he could be likely to find one of them.

He finally had his plan together. And more importantly, a car.  
It was a bright yellow car, a real piece of shit car but Bucky had never driven a car like it. It was fast and he could rev the engine and now he had finally started, he was excited.

He started in the city. Those he knew would be closest to him. Rumlow would have been his first choice but the bastard was in hospital. Served him right. He could only hope he wouldn't die until he could get his hands on him.  
Save him for last he told himself. Let him recover and take it all totally away.

The first didn't have a job at hydra. Well he did, he must have, but not that Bucky could remember what, he just knew he'd seen him around... He was nothing he cared about. He'd seen him...just walking down the god damn street, as if he hadn't been part of stealing each memory out of his own head. Like he didn't think twice or care about the fact he'd torn someone's very existance out of them.  
Parking the car best he could he followed him on foot, keeping his distance and watching as he went into a high apartment block. He tugged his cap down lower over his face and pulled at the arms of his jacket making sure it covered him conpletely. Picking up the pace, he saw him climb into an elevator.  
Reaching it just before the doors shut he shoved his left hand between the doors to force it back open. A horrible metal on metal sound made the man jump inside the elevator, taking in the hand made of metal he most certainly recognised. Bucky almost smiled at the idea that he'd managed to put the fear of god into him.  
Before the elevator had a chance to move Bucky slammed his hand against the controls a few sparks flying, the man now looking terrified, cowered in the opposite corner until Bucky wrapped his hand around his throat, lifting him up and slamming him back against the metal walls. Knocking the breathe out of him he held him there... Tightening his grip, hearing him struggle but not really seeing it, he watched him with the same blank expression he'd been taught to display when on a mission.  
He felt the body under his hand fall limp and only then did he let the body fall back down. Leaving a trail of blood from where his head had been smashed against the wall.  
Letting go of him, Bucky forced the elevator doors apart, walking out of the building not caring who might be the one to find the body and bloodied walls.  
He pulled a plain black glove out of his pocket, covering the metal of his hand and he headed back to the car.  
Turning to the page of names he put a single line through his name.  
Smiling to himself as he pulled away. Speeding round corners just to enjoy how fast he could make this car go. He started to hear sirens and briefly wondered why. They didn't need to rush. He couldn't be saved and if they thought they could catch him... Well he didn't leave fingerprints so the needn't even try.

Who was next?  
There was one guy who'd once mentioned a sister...  
She worked in some beat up old cafe on a corner somewhere...  
There couldn't be that many cafes on corners could there?  
Still driving up and down roads only half looking for any such place he thought about how different it felt this time, every kill had made him feel violated, part of a machine, every lifeless body making him feel less like a human being.  
But this... This was good.

He slowed down at a cafe he suddenly saw and slammed on the brakes just in time.  
This must be his lucky day, pulling up outside was the agent he didn't know the name of and nor did he care. He just silently watched him go find his sister. He saw her head towards the door ahead of him a few minutes later and that's when he climbed out his car and headed towards the entrance, the girl held the door open for him and as her asshole brother was about to go past he pushed him backwards towards the counter with one sharp push, he almost toppled backwards. Luckily for Bucky the cafe was practically dead. The few still in there hurried out the doors at the first sign of a confrontation. Grabbing the man by his chin he threw him over the top of the counter. Walking round to see him on the ground breathing heavily.  
When he saw Bucky he looked right at him, clearly trying to silently appeal to his humanity by making fucking eye contact. It wasn't going to affect a thing and Bucky dragged him to his feet slamming his head down on the counter top, something made a loud cracking sound and there was blood on the white work top now. He took his glove off and moving his fingers as if stretching them out he watched the man's expression change, forgetting about what was clearly a broken nose he looked like he was about to beg for his life. Unfortunately for him Bucky wasn't in the business of second chances and he punched him right where was already broken. He screamed out and Bucky carried on, the metal breaking the skin easily, repeatedly hitting him until his face was completely bloodied and he watched as his eyes started to roll back, yanking him forward by his jacket collar he pushed him back against the edge of the work top so his skull made an ear splitting crack and then he dropped lifeless out of Bucky's hands.  
Picking up the iPod that had fallen out of his pocket Bucky turned and walked out the door. Cap pulled low, jacket tightly pulled across him, making a conscious desicion to put the glove back on despite the fact it would need a wash given the blood that now covered the metal plates.  
He'd really only had a few months of living in the 21sr century and it took him a good 10 minutes to figure out where to find Bluetooth and how to connect the iPod and car. 10 minutes, wow clearly nobody's first thought had been call the police.  
Eventually music started blaring out of the speakers and honestly what the fuck was this guys music taste. It was horrible. Flicking through different songs until settling on All these things I've done by The Killers. It seemed fitting.  
Turning it up, Bucky smiled as the wheels spun under the car as he shot away.

  
" _Two hydra agents are dead Steve"  
"That's good right?" Steve didn't really understand Natasha's concerned tone.  
"Our job is to stop them, not kill them"  
"Well don't they kind of go together?" Steve asked  
"Steve this is important" Natasha sighed at him  
"Why? How'd they die?" Steve was suddenly curious  
"looks like they've been killed. One seemed to have been strangled but there's no sign of how, no weapon or anything. The others face is pretty much all smashed in"  
"Wow okay shit... anyone have any suspects?" Steve asked her and could sense there was more than what she had told him  
"There was a security camera a few buildings down from where the second guy was killed, it showed a car, like driving off just bullshit fast a few minutes after, they're saying it was the winter soldier"  
"Bucky?"  
"Steve don't do anything stupid" Natasha tried to make him promise  
"Obviously we're going to try to bring him in but-"  
"It needs to be me" Steve cut across her  
"What? Why do you need to be the one to bring him in?"  
"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying" Steve put the phone down before Natasha had a chance to say anything more.  
If Steve knew Bucky and he thought he did, well then this wasn't just mindless killings, for starters, both the victims had been hydra... If Steve could guess what he was doing he'd say it was a revenge mission. As much as he was going to keep his word and try to bring him in, he really couldn't blame him for what he was doing. If that's even what it was._

Bucky had gone home, as much as a home it had been for him, pretty much just so he could wash the blood out from the inside of the glove. He'd flicked on the tv for a few minutes and a picture of a bright yellow car with somebody who looked a lot like him in the drivers seat was being shown on the news.  
Shit.  
It had gone so well.  
1 day, 2 dead.  
But he'd already slipped up.  
He needed to be rid of that car. And soon.  
He's grown to love that car, even if it had only been a day... Bucky thought about who lived in this building. There was a man down a few floors who he'd heard once saying about how he could probably afford to live somewhere better if he was prepared to have a different car.  
He had a sleek black car, Bucky remembered seeing it and it must be as quick as what he'd already started to think of as his one.  
Knowing this time he wouldn't be back for a while he made sure to put his notebooks into a backpack, they might weight him down but he'd have to think of it as it literally was. He didn't have it easy like everybody else. He had to literally carry his memories around with him in books. He put his gloves back on, pulling on the cap again. He knew rich car guy wasnt home, his car was but often his girlfriend picked him up, he didn't like to make his car dirty. It seemed a waste to even own.  
Knocking his front door down with one swift kick he hunted around for a key he was certain was there. He finally saw half hidden behind coats one of those key boxes. Taking the keys to the bmw, backpack in hand he headed downstairs.

Holy shit!  
If he didn't know there were better cars than the last one then he certainly did now.  
He blended in more too which was a definite plus.  
He knew he couldn't stay in the heart of the city, that's where they'd come looking first. So he headed away, not really heading for anywhere specific just to find a space to park and reassess the plan.  
Fuck it.  
If he had to do it in a different order, even if it would take a little longer, then he would.  
There were two lab techs, they wore lab coats at least, they lived together on the outskirts of the city. Not far from where Bucky was now.  
He was almost 100% sure they were dating too.  
Whatever. As if the details were important.  
Consulting his map he decided that it was really the best idea so he headed on a bit more.  
He had one slight problem with that he didn't know where they lived.  
Somewhere along here...  
Giving up he decided he'd have to stake the place out. Sooner or later they'd show up.

He must of fallen asleep because he woke up when it was slightly darker and he spotted a figure he recognised crossing the street, carrying bags of shopping. Bucky had obviously slept through him leaving the apartment. So now he quickly locked the car behind him as he watched and followed this guy into one of the apartment blocks.  
Of course with bags of shopping he went into an elevator. Keeping his cap pulled low and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible he stood to the other side of the elevator and luckily the man didn't seem to even acknowledge him.  
Bucky let him leave first and stood watching as he let himself into apartment 4c.  
Biding his time, he really should warn these people... Not locking their doors... Anybody could break in.  
The man he'd watched come in was nowhere to be seen but he could hear the shower running. The shopping bags were right there, a bag of potatoes on the kitchen side, was Bucky about to interrupt date night?  
He heard the shower shut off and faint talking and then laughing.  
It all seemed odd to Bucky, how two men could act like this, this new world was a lot different. He could only imagine the punishment this would have brought back in the 1930's. Steve's face briefly floated through his head.

Bucky pulled one of the smaller knives out of the knife stand and pocketed it. Might come in handy. And then he picked up one of the bigger ones just as the two men came into the kitchen. One had only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
They stopped in their tracks when they noticed Bucky, the man still clothed started to stutter "t-take what you want... Just take it and please leave"  
Bucky spun the knife around between his fingers  
"Well, I'm here for you... What're you names?"  
"You... You're here for us? But you don't even know our names?"  
Boy was this guy focusing on the wrong part  
Bucky shrugged  
"Suppose Hydra didn't really care what your names were"  
"Hydra?" They both looked scared now.  
Finally they were getting it.  
His arm making a whirring noise as he grabbed the one in a towel, spinning him round into the wall behind him. He kicked the other one backwards too, in the stomach with such a force that he doubled over gasping.  
He held up the knife then as if hoping the sun would glint off of it like it did in the movies. It didn't.  
He grabbed a handful of hair, yanking his head back he started painstakingly slowly drag the knife across his throat, the other man screamed as he was sprayed with his lovers blood. Bucky dropped the now lifeless body and much quicker this time he turned to the second man and sliced his throat open. He dropped the knife where the two bodies now lay on the floor.  
Not having to look in a mirror to know he was all but soaked in blood he found his way to their bathroom, washing his face with the cold water, he'd been smart at least. Worn the brown jacket. Blood didn't show up very well. Wiping the blood off his hands best he could he took a photo off the fridge. It was photo of the two of them, arms round each other's shoulder, both smiling at the camera in thick winter coats... Letting the magnet fall he scrawled something on the back and put a knife through it, pinning it to the wall above their heads.  
_Hail hydra._

He was about to open the door to leave when someone knocked on it. Looking through the hole to see who it was he saw a fairly young girl.  
Fuck. She wasn't even on his list.  
But he recognised her and she was definately Hydra.  
He remembered some half assed rule about not hitting a girl.  
Well, he thought, I just won't hit her.  
Knowing she would, he waited for her to try the door.  
When it opened easily for her, Bucky grabbed her straight away slamming he door shut behind her, she screamed as he pulled out the knife he'd tucked into his pocket and pushed it through the shirt she was wearing and into her abdomen. Watching the blood spread across the white material he tried to push it deeper, twisting it slightly, her eyes welled up with tears and when he pulled it out he stayed watching her, waiting to see her eyes go dead infront of him.

Cleaning the knife on the hem of her shirt he tucked it back into his pocket and then left.  
He couldn't help but grin to himself as he walked down all the stairs.

It was when he was sat back in the car ticking off names in the middle of his book he realised he'd been living on chocolate bars for the past day at least, so driving a couple of roads away-the police would come soon he figured- he found a cute little bakery. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to let his face be seen this soon after three people would be found dead so he took a slightly smaller risk and shouted out to a girl who looked like she was heading in there.  
She came over to the window at the sound of him and bent slightly to look inside  
"I'm really sorry but would you be able to buy me something from in there" he nodded towards the bakery  
"I'll give you the money I just can't find anywhere to park and I don't want to lose my car see" lucky for him there really wasn't anywhere to park. And even luckier the girl smiled at him. Anybody could see it was an expensive car so she took the money from him agreeing to "surprise me".  
Coming back a few minutes later she handed a bag in through the window and then passed him his change which he quickly told her  
"Keep it, don't need all the spare change, take it as a thankyou"  
It wasn't a lie, with his car he probably pulled off the not needed spare chane thing very easily. He really just didn't want to jingle when he walked. His plan wouldn't go quite so well if he sounded like a Santas fucking elf walking away from crime scenes.  
The smell of the food was filling the car now so he was grateful when the girl took the money and left him to it.  
He didn't think he'd ever had food like it, that's the one thing he could say about the 21st century. _Foods a lot better. We used to boil everything._  
That was the other thing, sleeping in this car was already getting old.  
But the risk of finding somewhere else to sleep meant he could lose the car or he'd be found and he'd rather be ready to drive off in a moments notice.

He didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was the bakery food, or the fact that the past two days had been so successful. Maybe he'd just started to really enjoy himself.  
But he'd looked at his map and was going to find 'STRIKE agent 2'  
He didn't know there names so he'd written down  
STRIKE agent 1  
STRIKE agent 2  
STRIKE agent 3 and  
STRIKE agent 4

And number 2 wasn't far.

He was making a cup of coffee, the tv playing in the background, taking his mug, he went to sit down on the couch and started to aimlessly flick through channels, not being able to decide on just one programme when he got interrupted by Bucky literally kicking the door down. It wasn't very subtle but who could blame him for wanting to make an entrance. Half spilling his coffee down himself the agent jumped up to face Bucky.  
Obviously not willing to go down without a fight, a fight none of the others had really put up, he started to hit back at Bucky when he was throw away from the couch. Trying to fight Bucky with aggression Bucky really didn't have. He'd become accustomed to taking people out without a single expression passing across his face. The agent tried to claw at Bucky's face and in trying to fight him off somehow fell backwards, Bucky really hadn't done anything to him yet but watching him tumble backwards into his coffee table made him want to smile. The glass shattered beneath his weight leaving him laid on a bed of glass, looking slightly stunned.  
The entire coffee table was made out of glass. If this guy was smart he wouldn't even own such a thing knowing the kind of enemies he'd make at Hydra.  
What was left of the glass legs still stood up off the ground, Bucky stood over him before he could try to stand back up and when he started to reach his hand up Bucky used his foot to push it down onto one of the jagged pieces of glass standing up from where a table leg would have been. He didn't let up as he screamed out, still firmly pressing down on his wrist whilst blood started to pour down the glass pooling on the floor as the glass started to push through his skin. The strike agent stopped screaming as the glass broke through the other side of his arm, instead, gasping as he tried to look at his arm. Bucky knelt down beside him picking up a shard of glass in his left hand. The glass smashed in his hand as he tightened his grip, agent number 2 was still gasping in pain, now with shattered glass in his hair. Using his other hand Bucky picked up another piece of glass, ignoring how it started to cut into his own skin he dragged it across the man's face letting the blood pour into his eyes which were screwed up in pain. It started to pool at the base of his throat and Bucky started to cut into his chest, curving the homemade knife he left a message carved into his skin. He could feel him shaking beneath him, hearing him take deep gasping breaths, blood from his arm still staining the carpet.  
When Bucky was done he saw the man had fallen unconscious, admiring his handiwork he picked up the man's other wrist feeling for his pulse. It took him a second to find it, already weak, but Bucky waited. Feeling it drop lower and when he could no longer feel it and no longer see him breathing, he stood up.  
Before he left he searched the apartment, guy like this must have a gun somewhere, and he was right, he found it, second drawer down in the drawers beside his bed. Tucking it into the waistband of his jeans, he left, leaving the man lying amongst glass and his own blood, blood drying across his chest leaving behind a message.  
_Hail Hydra._

  
" _Have you found him yet Steve?" Natasha asked down the phone  
"I'm working on it" Steve promised  
"But a guy who doesn't want to be found is hard to find what do you expect me to do, bomb the UN?"  
Steve thought about the trail Bucky was leaving behind him. He would have been easy to track down if there was some sort of pattern, but it seemed to be completely random. Zigzagging throughout the city and on a bit further, doubling back... Without even trying, he was covering his tracks._

Drving in circles for 12 hours was not fun. He hadn't found anyone for a day now and he knew it had been too good to be true his track record up to this point but he was sick of being confined to a car and he was becoming impatient to leave the fucking thing.  
Ideally it wouldn't have happened like this but the second he saw that guy he recognised oh so clearly from being there, in the god damn room whilst he screamed bloody murder at his brain being swirled around until it was brand new.  
He just couldn't resist. He left his car stranded on the side of the busy road and followed closely on his heels. So close in fact he straight away bought attention to himself and the man turned down a small side road trying to shake him off. Unlucky for him he clearly knew nothing about losing a tail, he turned to confront Bucky but he was too quick, holding him still with his metal hand, his strongest one, he pulled out the gun he'd kept hidden, ignoring the man's pleading he put he barrel under his chin, looking into the man's eyes he whispered only loud enough for him to hear  
_Hail hydra_  
And pulled the trigger.  
He could only enjoy the way blood sprayed out from the back of his head for a minute, the picture it made on the brick wall behind him, a prettier picture than even Bucky's original mind could have come up with.  
He let him fall to the ground... pushed his head back against the wall, positioned his hand around the gun and the gun at his head.  
He knew it would be close, the gun shot would attract cops a lot quicker than previous times, he could only imagine the number of people to hear it. He wanted to run back to his car but he knew running from a crime scene was as sure of a give away as yelling out _I DID IT_  
It didn't really matter, his fingerprints would be on the gun, that didn't matter either, everyone knew it was him. Steve must surely know.  
Bucky let his mind wander for a minute as he sat back in his car just as 20 cars appeared with sirens and lights going wild, he'd never really allowed himself to think about Steve, sure he'd probably lost memory upon memory that had involved him but that was from before he was turned into a god damn machine.  
_There must be a flaw in my code_  
He thought, turning the music from the iPod he still had onto full blast, the car screeched as he fled the street, now murder scene.

Looking at his map he saw he was quite near somebody else on his list. Another fucking apartment it would surely take him ages to find...  
It took close to a day to find the god damn building. Much to Bucky's annoyance the city really did become much bigger when you started driving in what felt like figure of eights around it every day.  
Determined not to waste much more time, once he found it he went straight inside. Going for the mail boxes he hadn't thought about the first time, he scanned them, looking for a particular name.  
Second floor, apartment A.  
He knocked on the door. Waiting for it to be opened before he barged right on in. Looking around for inspiration because really, so far all the opportunities really had presented themselves. When he saw it he actually smiled slightly, the hydra agent had been saying something, but Bucky had been too distracted and in any case he wasn't about to ask him to repeat himself.  
One firm push and the man stumbled forward, falling into the worktop of the kitchen island, dragging him to right where he wanted him Bucky barely listened as he begged "please, please don't. FUCK. please" Bucky had grabbed the live wire that hung down a little bit, pulling it lower and it worked a treat to shut him up as it got pushed into his mouth. The way his muscles contracted almost threw him across the room, a burn started to appear across his face and he fell unconscious. Bucky watched him lie on the ground, standing over him he jumped up and down a little, shouting at him  
"There you go you son of a bitch! Who's brain is in a blender now, doesn't feel too good does it? You motherfucker!"  
A voice in his head told him he'd lost all control but it was very unlike The Winter Soldier, and that could only be a good thing.  
Pulling out the gun again he put one clean shot through his head. And then he was gone.

The next couple of days could have felt like hydra had been finished off except for the fact that Bucky knew there were still a whole load of the fuckers still out there. He was going out of his mind, it felt like as big of a Hydra drought as it was between 1945 and when project insight revealed they were Hydra.  
Bucky was really just becoming very bored. It was making him crazy. His list in his notebook or rather, his hitlist, had become much more patterned, the lines through the names had spiralled off into flowers and guns and he was just really really bored okay.  
8 dead.  
13 to go.  
Shit.

He probably could've found somebody else quicker but he just really wanted to go and find someone he had a really good motive to kill. Jack Rollins. Yep, he was gunna be next. That fucker was partly responsible for fucking up Steves life too.  
Jack was richer than some of the others, Hydra paid well, Bucky assumed, he found Jacks house, a big country fucking house that made him so angry he thought he might explode any second. He had a great big house, probably a dog somewhere in it, clearly he had the money, and he was Hydra... Where was the fairness in that?  
He wanted to break down the door and go in raining hell on the entire house but he had to be slightly smarter about it.  
He broke down the door, but he moved round the house quietly, looking round corners, into different rooms.  
Bucky had obviously lost track of all time because Jack was asleep. It took him a few moments to process it because he'd never registered it becoming dark. But sure enough, all he could see out the window was his own reflection and darkness.  
Jack slept on his side, so it didn't take much, Bucky climbed up on the bed, rolling him over into his back he half straddled him, raising the knife up above his head...  
The moment Jack opened his eyes, it took him less than even half a second to become aware of Bucky holding the knife, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could Bucky brought the knife down on him. Pushing hard into his chest. Jack's eyes imediately filled with tears and his White tshirt was flooded with blood. Raising the knife again, he stabbed him again, only a couple of inches away from the first, he lost count of how many times he pushed the blade into his body, again and again, his tshirt was red, Bucky's hands were both covered in blood, the sheets of his bed were becoming red, blood was just being drained from his body, dripping off the bottom of the sheet that hung over the edge of the bed.  
Jack closed his eyes and eventually stopped moving altogether. But Bucky kept going a few more times, it became easier the more times he did it, taking out all his anger on him. _For Steve_. He thought  
_For everything this bastard helped take away from me._  
He was breathing heavily once he'd stopped, he could feel himself shaking but nothing had ever felt so good. The state of the man under him was impressive to say the least. Bucky could see all the stab wounds still letting the blood flow out of him. His one good arm ached, but climbing off the bed he stabbed it into the wall, some of the plaster crumbled away but he used the last of his effort and carved haphazardly into the wall.  
_Hail hydra_ , leaving blood smeared on the wall he left the knife where it was, he took Rollins' phone off of the table beside the bed and then stopped to take a clean knife out of his kitchen. It'd come in handy that's for sure.  
But then he left Jack lying dead, rubbing at the blood on his hand even though it wasn't doing any good at making it come off.  
He already felt a hell of a lot better.  
That was worth the wait.

A guy like Jack was sure to have his address book in his phone and sure enough..  
After putting a line through _Jack Rollins_  
He looked to see who else was nearby and aparently Jack had a neighbour. Quite a distant neighbour but he was still quite close.  
Bucky didn't want to waste any time, the sun was already starting to rise.

As he pulled up outside a house similar to Jacks he saw the man who lived there lugging a suitcase out the door. Clearly the news about Jack had reached him. The moment he saw Bucky he tripped over the wheels of his suitcase, falling down the few steps that led to his front door and cutting his knee open on the concrete.  
He sat where he'd landed, both his hands pressed over his knee, his head bent down and eyes screwed up shut, swearing like it would stop the pain and he'd still be able to escape.  
But when he lifted his head Bucky already had his knife out. Pushing it into the cut on his knee made the man actually scream and Bucky pushed it a little further then dragged it down his leg, cutting it open as he went. There was really no way he'd be able to run now, dipping his finger in the blood Bucky licked it off, he was enjoying this and it must surely show in his eyes.  
Picking the man up by the back of his collar he pulled him back up the steps, letting his leg bang against each of the steps. He followed the hallway in his house until he found the bathroom and flung him over the edge of the bath. The minute the man heard the water running he lifted his head trying to shake Bucky off who still had hold of his neck. Once the water had filled most of the bath he pushed down on the man's head, pushing him under the water which kept rising. He could feel him struggling under his hand and as the water overflowed, the man had gone still, head still hanging under the water, the floor started to flood, the blood from the man's leg dyeing the water red.  
Bucky turned off the taps before he left and on his way towards the door a car beeped outside.  
Stopped just on the drive way was a car with 4 other people in. Bucky recognised them all straight away.  
So this guy had friends, and none of them willing to take them chances, clearly all making a get away together.  
_They had a point. They were all on his list._  
Bucky fired a shot at the front wheel, and they all looked to one another, each of them probably wishing they'd stayed at home.

_It's was a party_

As he approached the car they all tried to back away from him, even in the confined space of the car.

Bucky opened the door pulling one man out and throwing him to the ground before slamming the door shut again. It was risky sure but he also knew that whilst he was outside none of the others would be in a rush to leave the car.

 _Now I'm running out of bullets but what the hell_.  
Bucky shot the man in the leg, who fell to the ground straight away, he tried to stand back up which was becoming increasingly harder the more blood he lost.  
Bucky picked up a rock from the ground, throwing it up in the air to catch it again, he walked round the man so that he was stood by his head, his face was already wet with tears but it was admirable really, the way he tried to stop crying and stare right back at Bucky. Though he didn't regain any pride for long as Bucky then dropped the rock. The sound it made as it fell onto his face, and hit the ground with a dull thud was somewhat anticlimactic but it still had the effect Bucky was after. He heard screaming and a whole load of curse words coming from the car and the man on the ground no longer had a face, it was all blood covering the floor of what was at least part of a forest. His face had been crushed so well you could barely see where his eyes should be, you could just about make out his jaw, the top of his head had probably blown off somewhere into the forest and it was just a mess. Bucky knew it was going to be messy but boy was it satisfying to watch his face fucking implode like that.  
The other three in the car had aparently become braver in the last few minutes because suddenly all three of them started climbing out the car, Bucky was running really low on bullets but he used another way shoot one of them point blank in his forehead. He toppled backwards, landing in the leaves with a muffled thud, the shot went right through his head sending out a spray of blood too which covered one of his friends who looked as if he might be sick.  
The gun shot was aparently the cue everyone was waiting for because almost as soon as he'd shot it someone who at first glance could have just been a handsome stranger but on a closer look was really a usually dressed in an American flag idiot now sporting only his red white and blue shield looking like butter wouldn't melt.  
It made the other two men freeze almost as much at it did Bucky.  
Where the fuck did he come from.

"Bucky..." He reached forward as if he was going to rest his hand on his shoulder before pulling it back  
"Do you know me?" He asked  
"You're Steve" Bucky told him  
"Buck you're killing people" Steve said with a tone that Bucky recognised even after all these years as disapproval.  
Not really sure how to respond because _yes obviously he's killing people. Fucking hydra dick heads who deserved to die_  
"I'm not going to stop" he said instead and watched Steve closely as he sighed. He half expected Steve to leave, or knock him out with that giant frisbee, of whip out some handcuffs from thin air and arrest him. He wasn't even sure he's protest to that.  
But he didn't do any of these things, he lifted his shield but instead, turned to the remaining two hydra agents. One of the idiots had backed himself towards a tree, like that could offer him any shelter.  
Steve took the opportunity and smashed his shield right into his face. All but splitting it half, blood was suddenly everywhere, the tree trunk, and the shield and it was on Steve's face and hands and the man's face was literally hanging in two peices, pieces of his flesh hanging barely connected to anything, no way of knowing where they were supposed to fit into his face, blood didn't stop dripping out of everywhere it could, and there was even blood matting in Steve's hair, clumping it together, Bucky wanted to just stand and admire him for a few seconds but there really wasn't much time because the last man started to run. Trying to outrun two 90 year old men should have been easy but not two super enhanced ones. Steve threw his shield, his aim absolutely perfect so that it hit the back of his legs knocking him down, before hitting a tree and bouncing straight back to Steve's hands.  
He had fallen backwards, hitting his head against one of the rocks that was on the ground, killing him outright. Honestly yeah it was a bit of a let down, Bucky was really getting into the swing of things and now the god damn ground had done his job for him.  
"Good shot" Bucky told Steve who this time really did put his hand in Bucky's shoulder as he smiled back at him.

It was a strange feeling, not being stuck in that car alone. They didn't say much but just having company made Bucky feel more human. He didn't play the music quite as loud and every few minutes Steve might ask him a question, nothing bad, he didn't mention the other people who'd died or Hydra at all for that matter, nothing about anything that had happened before project insight had fallen apart, just things like  
"Have you been eating?"  
And  
"Where'd you get the car?"  
And if he asked anything Bucky didn't want to answer he just didn't, and Steve just accepted that. Sometimes Bucky would catch Steve looking at him, just staring at him like he had a million questions he wasn't asking.  
Bucky showed Steve the map, and the original route he'd planned, he showed him his notebook and the list of names that he was over half way through crossing off now. That thought alone made him very proud.  
It was better with two of them. It felt less like a _mission_ and more like a _road trip_.

Bucky was headed for his next target and he hadn't even thought about Steve not knowing where they were going until he asked him,  
"Sorry, it's... There" he pointed on the map embarrassed. He'd been trapped inside his own head for so long that now he was used to only speaking to himself.  
Bucky only had the name of the road and he really hadn't counted on it being a long one. He and Steve had to just look out for anything that stood out to either to them but Steve really didn't have a clue what he was looking for until Bucky had to slam on the breaks after being too distracted by a particular building to watch the road.  
"It's that" he told Steve pointing a big office block. The one thing Bucky found out about Steve was that he didn't question anything he said.  
They found a car park to park in which Steve tried to insist they pay the meter but Bucky set him straight with  
"What's the worst that can happen? They fine the owner of this car which isn't actually us?" Joining Bucky in his killing spree really meant he couldn't worry about a fine.  
Instead he did what he always used to, just followed Bucky's lead into the offices, Bucky'd made him leave his shield in the car. Because seriously that was literaly a great big metal giveaway especially still being covered in blood as it was.  
There wasn't any way of finding out which office he would be in without accessing the computers which only Steve new vaguely how to use.  
The 'act like we belong here' strategy fell apart fairly quickly when they were noticed and were asked what the hell they were doing.  
"Oh nothing we're all set now thankyou" Steve had politely responded though it had no affect whatsoever. Bucky had to grab his hand and pull him away as they made a run for it to the elevator nearest them.  
They reached the third floor and found the right office just as the guy they were after was headed back inside it.  
He definately recognised the both of them straight away, one glance at their joined hands they jumped apart. Bucky noticed Steve adjust the way he was stood, ready for a fight. After all, he was used to a fight against anyone he confronted. Clearly he wasn't fully aware of Bucky's tactics yet. Before Steve could do anything really stupid Bucky pushed the man against his office door with his right arm, keeping his forearm under his chin, holding him still and with his metal fist he punched him hard in the face, his nose started bleeding straight away and it certainly shocked the man who now had blood running into his mouth.  
Just as it happened the elevator doors pinged open and about 6 security men stepped out, as they started heading to where Bucky and Steve stood, pulling their guns out, Steve stepped in, holding both his hands up  
"Gentleman... You really don't want to do that. Trust me"  
The way he said it and the smile at the end made the men look from Steve to Bucky and back again.  
Bucky trusted Steve, he was captain freaking America if it started raining bullets he'd be able to stay unharmed. With that thought in mind Bucky dropped his arm, using both hands to hold onto either side of the man's head and with one last glance to the security men he pulled it forward and slammed it back against the wall. The second time he did it the plaster started to crumble behind his head and the third time, his eyes started to roll back. The fourth time left blood on the perfectly pristine white if not extremely clinical feeling walls. A couple more times and the blood was dripping down the wall, like thick syrup dripping down the sides of the jar, if that jar was bright white and much too clean.  
Bucky looked back to the security guards and then at Steve who he saw looked from his metal hands all he way up his arm to his face, they looked at each for a little too long before realising they needed to run.  
If there was any doubts before about if it was The Winter Soldier then there wouldn't be after this. At least Steve wouldn't be branded as a killer just yet. Maybe an accomplice, but he was definately much more than that.

They'd jumped back into the car both of them slightly out of breath, speeding away faster than ever, the music was playing loud with both the windows down and Bucky was positively grinning.  
Remembering what Steve had said to the guards, he frowned slightly, Steve obviously thought he was dangerous... And he was, but he didn't like the idea of Steve thinking of him like it.  
He frowned more when a red symbol appeared on the screen infront of him.  
"What?" Steve asked  
"We're almost out of gas" Bucky showed Steve the symbol who sighed  
"Shit"  
Not wanting to be seen in a gas station and not having the money even if they did, they had no choice but to abandon ship. That car had literally been Bucky's home for a while now so he felt quite upset about having to give it up. They now had the task of finding a new car and Bucky's standards were high.  
Eventually finding one suitable the first mission they made was for milkshakes. They sat in the McDonalds car park with them, Steve had strawberry, Bucky banana.  
Bucky could feel Steve watching him and in the end just had to mention it.  
"What?"  
"What? Nothing" Steve told him and Bucky rolled his eyes at him  
"You've been tiptoeing around me like I might just suddenly snap, just fucking stop it"  
Clearly Steve was planning to take this advice,  
"Do you like killing these people?" He asked and Bucky didn't hesitate for a second before answering  
"Yeah I do"  
Steve wasn't as shocked as he expected him to be.  
"You gotta remember Stevie, I was programmed to kill, I wasn't built to not want to, and that's still all in my head so mix that with people who don't actually deserve anything more than to die, of course I'm enjoying myself"  
Steve was shocked now. It had been the nickname that'd first thrown him and Bucky had never spoken about the way hydra had brainwashed him for all he was worth and he definately hadn't been about to bring it up. Hearing Bucky talk about himself as being programmed made him want to personally find each and every one and rip their heads off with his own hands. He'd never understood the power Bucky held over him.  
Steve had looked down Bucky's hitlist a hundred times and there were only a couple of names actually named people and one hadn't been crossed off yet.  
Knowing he'd at least respected Rumlow and ran missions with him as the leader of STRIKE and the whole time he was double agent, to work to torture Bucky... There was literally nothing redeemable about him.  
"Steve?" Bucky waved his hand across Steve's face waking him up from his thoughts  
"Sorry... So who's next?"  
He suddenly had a new thirst for wanted to go smash the living daylights out of somebody.  
"I was thinking him" Bucky pointed at one of the names and then found the address he had on the map. Steve wondered if he'd toned down his excitement for Steve or if on his own he didn't find it as exciting as he clearly did now.  
Pulling out of McDonald's was the first time Bucky had let Steve drive, the previous car had become too much of _his baby_ but this one really wasn't up to scratch.  
Driving out of McDonald's the smell was suddenly stronger so Steve was made to drive back round the drive through and grab Bucky a box of six nuggets. 21st century food was literally out of this world.  
Bucky read off the map this time, giving directions to Steve for what he thought looked like the quickest route to the next unlucky bastards house. It really bothered him how so many of these Hydra scumbags had big houses... this guy lived on a damn farm.

It was a good few houses and a couple of wrong directions until they got there.  
The front door was locked, and they found a back door that was also locked, but the windows weren't. It wasn't very graceful but they both managed to climb their way in, they checked all the rooms, coming up empty at each one. Steve looked pretty lost standing in the empty kitchen wondering where else they could look to find this guy but Bucky was looking out the window,  
"He's in there" he said looking towards the shed or barn or whatever it was that was out in his 'garden'.  
If Steve thought anything different he didn't say so, and together they headed out towards the barn.  
His locked up empty house was obviously hoped to be a big enough deterant, so he hadn't bothered to do anything to lock the barn door and they walked right on in.  
The man was sat at a table, and when he turned around to face them he was visibly shaking.  
Steve wasn't hanging around, he punched him square in the face pretty much straight away, the man smirked at them, Bucky felt his temper rising, "if you're gunna hit me, hit me harder" he said and Bucky wanted to show him what being hit hard felt like but he looked around for a second... He was in a barn anyway, after finding what he had been looking for, he wrapped the piece of string around his hands a couple of times and walking round the back of the man and pulled it round his throat, pulling it tight and tighter still when he started to struggle and try to pull it away with his hands, the sounds the man made as the string cut off his airways and the way it started to cut open the skin, the fight had seemed to leave Steve because he stood just staring. It hadn't occurred to Bucky how Steve hadn't really seen him kill anyone yet. One person really didn't let you see the whole picture. The look on Steves face told him how surprised Steve was, at how Bucky didn't let up even once, his expression never falted... He just did it. Got it done.  
Once the man hung limp in the chair, a deep red line and a few drops of blood across his throat and Bucky's still human arm was shaking slightly from the effort, Bucky looked at the body now barely staying on the chair and at Steve who he expected to look scared or _something_ but he was looking at Bucky was a different kind of look in his eyes and it wasn't obvious what it was but it stopped Bucky in his tracks for a moment.  
It was late now, the sun had set and it was another night of sleeping in the car. It wasn't too bad but it wasn't fun for too many days in a row and it really had been too many days.  
He slept as well as he always did and woke up early to the sun streaming in through the windows, the sky was half pink and Steve was still asleep and he found the next place they could go to on the map and already had a feeling that today would be a good day.  
It wasn't very far, a small building that acted as a secret Hydra base, he didn't know whether this man would be there but he used to run it so there was still a good chance he used the place.  
Once Steve had woken up, and they sky was blue and there was already a lot of traffic on the roads, that's when they set off in the direction Steve told Bucky to drive in, he was really trying to like this car.  
It didn't take them long to get close and soon they were driving slowly down the road, the traffic kept piling up and they were forced to sit in rows of cars for ages, Bucky was going out of his mind, convinced it was some clever tactic to make sure they never reached that Hydra base.  
It wasn't but all the same they wouldn't have found anybody there if they'd reached the place, the other side of the road, a few cars away but still Bucky could clearly see was the man they were looking for. Bags and boxes were piled up on the backseat, he'd obviously taken his time to pack up everything he might need and was now trying to leave. Unfortunately for him, Bucky had no desire to let him get away so the minute the cars were almost lined up he spun the steering wheel, swerving into the other lane and hitting the side of the car, both cars spinning outwards, Steve was all but thrown onto Bucky who was desperately trying to regain control over the car but trying to watch the other one at the same time. Both cars managed to hit other cars given the amount all sat unmoving and Bucky heard many of them beeping their horns and the one he'd swerved into had hit a building, smoke was coming out of it and people were rushing out of buildings wanting to find out what was going on. Still staying in their car, not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves than they had already, Steve and Bucky looked to see where the other guy was, finding him still in his car, the boxes behind him had toppled over and something in one of them had nearly smashed one of the back windows. The man was slumped forward, the crash had caused him to be thrown forward, his head fallen onto the steering wheel, where it still was, at such a force it had knocked him unconscious, some of the people who'd ran out of the buildings were over by the car, pulling the doors open, trying to find his pulse and wake him up. The side of his face had blood streaked down it, and when one of the strangers tilted his head back onto the headrest of his chair he groaned slightly... So he was alive.  
Steve was biting his lip, never being in this situation and not knowing what Bucky would do was making him stressed, Bucky made him pass the gun out of the glove compartment, a couple of the people standing around their own car clocked it and yelled out to the others to move the hell away "he's got a gun!"  
Ignoring everyone yelling and running away, with perfect aim he fired it so the bullet flew across and hitting the stereo system in the other car, the second it hit the whole thing exploded, lighting it on fire and at least the others who had been checking him over had gotten out of the way because the man in the car was most certainly dead now.  
Whilst the fire was still burning the sirens were already coming closer, somebody must have called as soon as the crash had first happened, both Steve and Bucky, Steve doubling back to grab his shield, ran down the road and round some back roads trying to put enough distance between themselves and the police cars, ambulances and fire trucks that were all surely headed to the fire.  
They made their way into the reception of a small hotel, Steve had told Bucky he had a bit of money, just enough, and they booked a room just for 1 night, luckily the receptionist didn't seem interested in them, hardly even looked up at them enough to recognise them and so they were given the keys to room 107 and left to find it for themselves.

It was _heavenly_.  
Bucky had been living in god damn cars for so long now, the water from the shower felt amazing on his skin, and the soft towels the hotel provided were just as good.  
Steve was finally able to wash the dried blood out of his hair and off of his shield, and then he put on one the fluffy bath robes that had been supplied too. It was strange seeing Steve like that, Bucky thought it felt like his blood was on fire. Was that normal?  
They rung down asking about spare toothbrushes as they'd conveniently forgotten theirs, two were sent up and Bucky had been a slave to Hydra for so many years it felt like he was scrubbing himself clean, just the taste of the mintyness is his mouth made him feel more separate from them, and Steve watched him stuff the small packets of soap into his bag and complementary sugar packets and coffee sachets, thinking how it can't be normal to feel butterflies at the idea of your best friends _minty fresh breath_ , there was some electrical fault, surely, the room was slowly trying to fry him alive.  
They sat by the window for a lot of the time, half expecting the police to come barging in any second, Steve told Bucky about the 107th,  
"It was the infantry regiment you were in"  
"I remember" Bucky remembered the last time he saw Steve, before he'd ever been given the serum, he'd been in his uniform, about to ship out to England the next day, and Steve was determined to find someone to enlist him and then go out there with him. It was quite sad really, how he'd been so desperate to join the fight and had then become Captain freaking America, a man who's very existance depended on there being a fight to be fought. A man couldn't live his life without a fight.  
When he sun started to set Steve found more pillows in the top of the wardrobe so they both doubled up and somehow managing not to worry about being found in the middle of the night, they both climbed into the double bed and went to sleep, it had been a long day and sleeping in an actual bed felt like it might as well have been a cloud.

They slept in the next morning, sleeping in a car meant waking up with the sun so here they caught up on all the sleep they'd been missing.  
When Bucky woke up he wanted to pull Steve's hand away from his face and see him completely, the feel of him sleeping beside him made it feel like if he dared breathe, the room would probably be set on flames. So he had another shower, then wrapping the towel around his waist he combed through his hair with his fingers, by this time Steve was awake, already dressed and flicking through the few channels on the tv:

_Yesterday witnesses claim they saw Steve Rogers, more widely known as Captain America, travelling with James Buchanan Barnes: The Winter Soldier, and assisting him what is looking to be a serial kill mission, they seem to be targeting certain individuals but if you see these two men the best thing you can do is stay well away and alert the authorities_

"They're making out like we're dangerous criminals" Steve told Bucky who simply shrugged  
"We kind of are...sorry"  
"This isn't your fault Bucky" Steve was smiling at him but Bucky saw right through it and could tell he was worried  
"Steve, we're fi-" Bucky was stood by the window looking down at the street  
"Bucky?" Steve was heading over to him  
"We're not fine Steve, we need to go, now"  
Down below were 10, 15 could be 20 men, some were police officers but some wore plain clothes or suits, all had their guns pulled out ready to storm the building,  
"Ready boys? Let's go tear this place apart" one of them shouted to them all.  
Bucky pulled on his clothes faster than he even thought should have been possible, shoved all of their belongings into their bag quickly, Steve grabbed his shield, grabbing their shoes, the bag was swinging violently off of one of Bucky's shoulders they stopped for only a second to pull it on properly and do up the clips to stop it moving, it let them be able to run quicker, they had to run up to the roof, 4 floors up, they ran up the stairs, knowing the police would take the elevators, they didn't have time to be tired once they were on the roof, at the back of the building was the fire escape so rushing down them two steps at a time they were able to reach the street,down the small back road where the fire escape came down to, were 3 men waiting for them who they just couldn't avoid, "they're not police, they're hydra" Bucky told Steve and he used the last two bullets in his gun to shoot two of them dead. His aim was dead on, hitting them both right in the head between their eyes, they both dropped backwards falling onto the paved walkway, it distracted the third man for just long enough so Bucky could grab one of the guns that had fallen a few feet away from them, and he and Steve could get the hell out of there.  
"We need a car" Steve told Bucky who could only nod in agreement, the bag was feeling heavier the longer he had to run with it on his back.  
The first car garage they found they went into, it turned out to be a second hand car garage so it wasn't too perfect but Steve still drove up to where he'd left Bucky as a look out, Bucky gave Steve a look that told him he was fucking stupid  
"I don't think you understand the concept of a getaway car" he told him looking at the beat up old beetle Steve had somehow folded his body into.  
"It's low profile"  
Steve aparently loved it even though Bucky had to then try to fit himself into it. It wasn't so bad once you were inside but Bucky already dreaded having to sleep in it.  
"Right what I thought made the most sense is to leave the city for a bit" Steve was saying when Bucky pulled out the map and his list,  
"That makes sense" Bucky agreed  
"Umm this fucker then" Bucky found the address he had written down for one of them was quite a way out of the city.  
So that's where they started heading.

It was what Bucky had first expected from a Hydra agent, small apartment in a small town outside the city, they'd pulled out of the diners parking lot after having asked someone if they'd heard of a man called Mike. It was one of them places where everybody seemed to know everybody and they were at once pointed in the direction of an apartment.  
"Apartment 2" the woman had told them with a warm smile. She wore glasses and her hair was probably permed, the type of woman who didn't have a distrustful bone in her body.  
The man 'Mike' wasn't quite home yet, they saw him further down the road carrying a shopping bag and talking to someone outside another small cafe.  
He turned slightly, just enough to spot Steve and Bucky walking amongst the crowds heading towards him. He quickly finished his conversation and hurried towards home. He kept turning back to check where they were before picking up the pace. Steve and Bucky obviously noticed this and sped up themselves, by the time they reached the apartment lobby they could no longer see the man.  
"How do we find his apartment?" Steve asked Bucky who was frowning slightly and looking in through the glass doors  
"He didn't go up the stairs"  
"Wait...what do you mean?" Steve followed Bucky as he went in through the doors and over to where another door was closed.  
Bucky put his hand on the wall just to the right of it and all of a sudden punched through the plaster which fell away creating an even bigger hole as Bucky reached in the wall, grabbed hold of the back of the man's collar and pulled him back through. He landed on the ground just behind where Bucky was stood, his groceries flying out everywhere.  
"I swear... I haven't done anything!" The guy had started crying now, it was pathetic really he was laying on the ground crying and nobody had done anything him yet.  
Bucky looked at Steve and gestured to him in a way that said 'all yours'  
Steve looked at him on the floor "get up" he told him and he scrambled to his feet, he'd only just gotten up when Steve hit him hard in the face, knocking him sideways slightly, even though tears were still brimming in his eyes he'd just gone to hit Steve back, Steve managed to grab a hold of him, holding on to his head with both hands he looked as Bucky and signalled to him what to do. Steve still holding tight, Bucky stepped forward and forcefully tried to kick the man away from Steve who twisted the man's neck at the same time. It made a horrible snapping sound and when he let go the man dropped like a stone. His eyes were still open but there was nothing behind them.  
Going to leave they suddenly found there was a woman stood in the doorway, she had a dog on a leash who was pulling her to come in but she stood, staring at the body now lifeless on the ground, too shocked to move or scream, not knowing how long she'd been stood there Bucky took a small step towards her and she stepped backwards away from him,  
"We need to go" Steve was at Bucky's side and the woman had moved to one side of the doorway as they approached her, giving them easy access out to the street.  
Just as they'd gotten past her she started screaming calling people around her closer and pointing down the road at where Steve and Bucky were heading away.  
"Run" Bucky leant towards Steve and then they both broke into a run back towards where they'd left their car.  
Steve climbed straight into the drivers seat and drove away as fast as the little beetle could go.  
"We keep cutting it way too close" Steve said after a few miles of neither of them saying a thing.  
"We'll be fine" Bucky insisted  
"They'll find that bloke dead and it was obviously us but by the time they're looking for us out of the city we'll be back in it, chasing down target number... Is it 19?"  
"So where are we headed?" Steve asked and Bucky found it on the map, telling Steve directions and they navigated their way back into the city centre.  
It was the job Bucky had heard number 19 talk about, his cover job if you will, it was at some shitty company, spent his days not being a Hydra agent answering phones and connecting people to other lines, no wonder he chased a little excitement even it was with Hydra.  
There turned out to be more of these kind of places than Bucky had counted on there being and they drew a lot of attention to themselves by going into each one and asking after  
'Someone Adams'  
Eventually they came to the right place and together they parked up and headed on in, the someone Adams was heading down the corridor that led away from the front entrance  
"Adams!" Steve shouted out making him turn towards the voice, he started break into a run but he wasn't quick enough for Bucky who was on him in a flash, the man put up a pretty good fight, suit clad men started coming out of their offices to watch, Steve was desperately looking around, there was someone on the phone, fuck he hoped that wasn't the police. Nobody seemed to recognise them but he couldn't be sure.  
None of the previous had put up a fight as good as this, of that, Steve was sure, all of a sudden he broke free from Bucky's grasp and started to run back towards where the front glass doors were, Bucky lunged at him, grabbing one of his hands he yanked him hard back towards him and like a switch had been flicked in his head Bucky leaned at him and sunk his teeth into the side of his neck and pulled back quick enough to rip the skin away. Screams rang out through the corridor, the men in suits running back into the offices as Bucky spat out the flesh in his mouth. Blood had sprayed across the walls, the man was clutching the side of his neck, looking at his hand that was becoming more and more soaked in blood in absolute horror every few seconds, Bucky had blood around his mouth, across his chin as if he'd been eating raw meat. Steve was staring at him expecting any second for him to realise what he'd done, he knew Bucky had killed a lot of people but he was still spitting out mouthfuls of blood and every so often turned back to throw a punch at the man with blood still pouring out of his neck. The corridor looked crazy, a few minutes ago it had been clean and looked the part of an office with men in suits milling around, going in and out of dark wooden doors, but now the walls and the blue carpeted flooring and the door closest to them was soaked in blood, red barely did it justice, it was bright scarlet, dripping down the walls, there was a man dying on the ground letting more and more blood soak into the carpet and Bucky was still stood there wiping his chin with the back of his one human hand, licking his lips and all Steve could do was wait was the man to finish dying and pull Bucky the hell out of there. All the other employees had shut themselves in other rooms all surely to call somebody, they'd be able to hear sirens soon, Steve was sure.  
At long last the man had stopped gasping for air and had gone still, his eyes were open but dead, black circles underneath them like he hadn't been sleeping, he was wearing a wedding ring.

Bucky had been stood at one of the walls, using his index finger to write in the blood, he'd taken care over it, drawing each line slowly and deliberately, making each letter stand out with bold straight capital letters making out each word, _Hail Hydra_. Steve had to all but drag him out of there back to their little car, Bucky didn't say anything as he found his notebook, turned to the middle page, and crossed off another name.  
Steve drove quickly trying to find a good place to stop that was a good distance away from the call centre they'd just left.  
A while down the road Steve turned off the car and turned to look at Bucky. He still had blood drying over his face but he looked perfectly content with it being there.  
Steve pulled him across the seats into a hug, Bucky rested his head on Steves shoulder muttering to himself, to Steve, it was hard to tell  
2 left  
"Bucky you need to clean yourself up" Steve told him  
"You need to calm down, I know youre not happy whilst any of these people are alive but you went like... It got scary back there Buck"  
"Scary?" Bucky was looking worried at Steve  
"You tore a man's neck out with your teeth" Steve couldn't believe he was even saying it, he thought joining Bucky would be shooting people punching them a bit but it'd been becoming more extreme each day it seemed.  
"Who's next then?" Bucky brushed off what Steve was saying, pulling the list back out  
"Someone Lucas, I don't have any address for him though" Bucky sighed and despite everything, Steve wanted to help Bucky. He never understood the power he held over him.  
"well that's okay, because I know where he lives" he said as if it were nothing but it lifted Bucky's spirits that was for sure. He flicked on the stereo, and told Steve to drive there.  
"Bucky... Tomorrow, it'll be evening in a minute then night time lets just... Recharge" he regretted the words as soon as he finished, Bucky had mentioned feeling like a machine and the look on his face now told him he had been paying attention to what he'd just said. He didn't mention it which made Steve feel even worse. But he let Steve find a deserted parking lot to stop for the night, Bucky leant back his seat and sleep came easily to him. Steve looked out the window well after it had become dark, he watched Bucky sleep, he snored sofly, blood still around his lips that otherwise looked so fantasy worthy He hadn't seen him leave a message before, maybe he had done before Steve had found him... He didn't like the idea. Had Bucky signed each murder scene with each victims blood? He was still looking at Bucky and only when he started wondering about how his arm attached to his body he managed to tear his eyes away and was finally able to sleep.

The next morning, the two of them once again awakened by the light streaming in through the windows, Steve started to explain roughly where the 20th man lived, Bucky told him to just fucking drive there. Steve did what he'd been asked although he stayed constantly worrying about Bucky, he wasn't stupid, he knew he was probably still unstable and he'd spent 70 damn years as a prisoner of war, brainwashed into being the assassin he never should have become.  
What had he expected? Bucky to kill a couple of people to let it out of his system and then settle down? With Steve?  
It seemed so stupid to have thought anything like it.

Bucky was tapping his metal fingers against his leg, looking out the window as the streets blurred past. He was almost finished. That last guy had been disgusting that was for sure but also so much fun. Having the taste of his blood in his mouth was sure fire proof that he was dead. Feeling the blood dry around his face gave him the reminder that he'd killed him, the more orange than red dried blood on the tip of his index finger a reminder of the message he had left and of the reason any of this had happened. Fucking Hydra. The name felt sour in his throat and it burned him up inside to know that he could never eliminate every single one.  
One left and then Rumlow.  
He was excited and as Steve drove he grew more and more impatient, he didn't worry about it, yeah he'd been torn apart and put back together in such a way that made him not think twice about taking away someone's life, and it was so different now, he could still remember all of them. Everyone The Winter Soldier had killed. And he wasn't pleased with himself by a long shot, but getting rid of the agents who'd made him do it felt so much better. Each kill made him itch for next and here was Steve telling him they were coming close.

Steve put on the breaks outside a block of apartments. Outside two blocks of apartments.  
"I don't know which one" Steve admitted and Bucky reached over into the backseat, picked up the gun he'd stolen and tucked it into his jacket.  
"Let's go find out" he shot Steve a bright smile and stepped out of the car.  
Steve said it was apartment 3 but that was all he knew so they headed up through each of the floors, knowing on every door 3 to see who answered the door.  
They took their time heading up the stairs, it was still early and there wasn't any rush. As they headed up the final flight of stairs they both looked at one another, Bucky's hand was inside his jacket, his fingers already holding round the gun. But when the door opened, it wasn't the man they were looking for.  
Before Steve could stop him Bucky was taking the stairs 2 at a time leading up to the roof.  
Looking across the small gap between the two buildings, he skimmed across all the windows he could see,  
"Are the apartment 3's this side of the building?" Bucky asked Steve who looked down at them all before deciding yes they were.  
They stayed there for several minutes, trying to watch all the windows simultaneously when Bucky suddenly whipped his gun out, Steve followed where he was looking and saw at the window second from the top floor, there was a man clearly visable and that it was the number 20 they'd been after.  
Bucky stood still, pointing his gun at the window, he closed one eye and lined it up, watching the man doing whatever he was doing in his apartment. And then without any warning Bucky's fingers found the trigger and pulled it.  
The shot rang out in Steve's ears and still looking through the window he saw the man fall down.  
Bucky had killed him and that was fine, great even but then Bucky started to insist they go into his apartment just to make sure  
"Bucky the shot will have brought out people from their homes, they will have heard it, you're a perfect shot, he's dead okay" but Bucky wasn't listening  
"I need to see him" he pulled away from Steve who chased after him down all the stairs they'd walked up, following him into the building next door and up all the stairs that took them up to 20's place.  
He didn't try to stop Bucky, for whatever reason, he needed to do this.  
When he broke in there, he stood, staring at the body, who exactly like Steve thought, had a gun shot wound in his head, the man wasn't breathing, he didn't have a pulse, he was dead.  
And still Bucky looked at him, like he was fascinated by the sight of a dead man.  
"We need to go Buck" Steve said and when he didn't receive any response he tried to turn Bucky around with a hand on his shoulder Bucky spun round to face Steve, looking at him with a look in his eyes that took a few seconds to soften again.  
Steve didn't say anything else but Bucky did follow him out of the apartment. They walked quickly but in silence back to where the car was, but Bucky carried on past it, "I'll be back in a bit Steve" he said as he kept on going, not giving Steve time to say anything in response.  
Steve didn't want to risk moving the car so he just sat and waited, trusting that Bucky would come back. He had to.

Bucky walked for a while, thinking about everything. How insistent he'd been on making sure there was a dead body to be found. Making sure he'd finished the job. How he'd looked at Steve, he hadn't heard him say anything,had just been waiting for orders he didn't recieve anymore. The first Hydra agent he'd killed had gone smoothly and it had felt good but it had been okay. The past couple of times it had become different. He'd been excited to move away from being The Winter Soldier but it was as if it had been permanently programmed inside his head. His memory's telling him he had to kill but that he wouldn't get anything from it, it was his mission and all that was meant was for it to be completed. He sat down for a few minutes, down some dingey alleyway, he was used to terrible conditions, his life could never be like that hotel life he'd lived for a day and a night with Steve.  
_Steve_.  
He'd left Steve without an explanation, because without realising it his little revenge road trip had become a tribute to Hydra.  
He'd left it written so many times, it started off a threat, so they knew, _I'm coming for you_ but in the end... Now it was there as a salute. _This is what hydra made me into, I'm doing this because it's what hydra told me I'm meant for._

He could see the small beetle still parked down the street, Steve was sat in the front seat, just waiting for Bucky who felt like he was carrying several tonnes of bricks on his shoulders. Every step felt like he was being dragged down 6 feet under with all the people who were already there because of him.

Bucky walked round to his side of the car and climbed in, the relief on Steves face added a couple more bricks onto what he was already carrying  
Steve opened his mouth to say something but Bucky cut him off  
"Steve listen..."  
Bucky explained everything he'd thought about and the disappointment on Steves face, the way he already seemed to have closed in on himself made it hard to breathe.  
Steve drove slower than they had been the past few days, it took several hours, several hours of silence as he drove to the Avengers compound, Bucky stayed in the car whilst Steve went inside to speak to Tony.  
He'd been gone just over ten minutes before he came back, waving at Bucky to come on in.  
"Bucky this is T'challa, he's got all the right equipment at his compound, he can help you" Tony explained and the man who'd been introduced as T'challa gave him a warm smile.  
"Where is it?" Bucky asked  
And Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's in Brooklyn... We can fly there with T'challa, he's heading back tonight... Unless, is that too soon?"  
Bucky shook his head "perfect" he smiled a very fake bright smile and the bricks he carried on his shoulders came crashing down on top him.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked and Bucky gave a small smile  
"I can't trust my own mind. So until they figure out a way to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing...for everybody"

"You know, if they find out he's here, they'll come for him" Steve stood with T'challa, he'd been thrilled to find Bucky, he wanted to get a place with him, live the life they could now have, but he understood, even if it meant watching Bucky close his eyes and be frozen in what was really a glass tube.  
Steve looked at T'challa who dressed like he was royalty, Steve had only known him for two days but could already tell he was a good man, he was strong and honest and honourable and he really did have all the qualities a good King would have.  
"Let them try" T'challa promised.

Steve had flown back to the avengers compound, where he'd left the car. He took his shield out, and then the bag Bucky had packed. It was only when he emptied it a few days later that he found the notebook. Steve held the black book and flicked through to the centre page, where there was still a name uncrossed.  
It had been on the news, telling the world what had happened

_James Buchanan Barnes was unstable, still a slave to his own mind that drove him to do dispicable things. Leaving 20 dead bodies in his wake, his former friend and war buddy Steve Rogers joined him to try and convince him to stop what he was doing.  
Acting along with Barnes, Steve was able to gain his full trust which enabled him to take him into custody. James Barnes is in custody and being treated for psychosis._

Steve wanted to laugh, he knew they'd find a way to cover it all, find a way to plaster a mental disorder onto Bucky and make sure Steve had nothing to do with it.  
The entire situation made him impossibly angry and he was still holding the notebook. He wanted to tear the very earth apart to make up for shit he and Bucky had gone through. But he knew there was really only one thing he could realistically do to make up for it.  
Because it didn't make sense to leave just one name uncrossed anyway.  
Brock rumlow.  
That bastard was still at the hospital.

Steve didn't waste any time, he headed to the hospital, asking politely at the front desk which room Rumlow was in and then heading straight off to room 207.  
Rumlow was sat up in the bed, recovering quite well by the looks of him. Steve hadn't thought anything through, he'd been running on pure anger at this stage. All he could think about was Bucky and the life Hydra had robbed from him. And Rumlow and how he earned Steve's respect and the whole time was busy with Hydra, torturing Bucky for all he was worth until he was stripped of all the man he was supposed to be.  
Steve burst into Rumlows room, who looked up suddenly and his eyes widened slightly and then narrowed at the sight of Steve looking as though he might set the entire room on fire.  
"Rogers... What do I owe this pleasure" he smirked at him and Steve felt like he might flip the entire hospital upside down if he dared to breathe one more time.  
Without replying Steve was suddenly on him, the first time his first hit his face it knocked the breathe out of him, sending him backwards back down onto the bed. Steve didn't know how to control his anger any longer so he just let it all out, pummelling Rumlow, beating him as hard as he could, it was lucky he'd managed to recover because he wasn't going to be able to this time. Steves fists started to become coated in the blood that was coming out of Rumlows face and he kept going, his nose made a horrible snapping sounds and blood was gushing out, the white hospital sheets were now crimson and Brock was barely breathing, Steve felt Rumlows face breaking under each hit and still he kept going, attacking him, until he could barely breathe himself. His sleeves were red with the blood and Rumlows hair was soaked with it.  
He didn't realise he was screaming out until the nurses started to rush in, trying to drag him off without success. Steve stopped and sat back, waiting to see Rumlows chest rise with a breath and even when it didn't he hit him again until the security came in and managed to pull him off, he lashed out at them as they pulled him away from the bloody mess that had been a man a few minutes ago. He was left in a small room as the police were called.  
Tony turned up first, dragging Steve out of there promising he'd clear it all up. It was only then that Steve realised he was crying.  
The mix of blood and tears and Bucky was gone again... he wouldn't have minded being frozen for another 70 years.

Back at the compound Steve took off his jacket and headed straight to bed, lying in the big empty bed that felt 100 times too big after the car seats he'd just gotten used too, there was a small gap between the curtains and the wall and through it he could see the sky.  
He had the Avengers, they'd become his family, he wasnt alone.  
Steve picked up the black notebook and read through the few memories that had been written down, Bucky was home at last, back in Brooklyn. And then he turned to the middle section of the book and crossed off the final name in a pen as bright as the blood he could still feel on his hands.  
He looked at the patterns of spirals that filled the gaps between the names and he thought of Bucky finally being able to find peace, and it was okay.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didnt check this so, sorry for any typos. Bucky and murder was just really fun.


End file.
